Sleepless
by CalloftheHaunted
Summary: Sequel to Sleep- He settled himself down in his darks arms, breathing in the addictive scent of him and smiling to himself. This was his favourite place to be. Bakura/Ryou Fluffy, cute, oneshot, type thing :


Sequel to sleep, enjoy the short fluffyness!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-GI-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do not make profit from this story ¬_¬

* * *

He had no idea when or why it happened but he knew he was awake. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he was aware of himself and that it was still night. He knew he was in his room and in the bed he shared with his darker half. Rather than looking, he felt his way over to the other side of the bed, his hands surfing the fabric waiting to feel the warmth of another body. His hands found the edge of the bed.

Ryou opened his eyes then and lifted his head to see an empty space where his yami should be. He looked around the room. Bakura wasn't there. Brow furrowed, Ryou felt under the pillow on the side of the bed that Bakura had adopted when they decided to share a room a few months ago. His sleeping shirt was still there, folded up where Ryou had put it after Bakura had thrown it aside when changing.

That meant Bakura hadn't come to bed yet. Rolling over he looked at the bright LED of the alarm clock. 3:23AM. Ryou dragged a hand down the side of his face as he sat up. What the hell was Bakura playing at?

Just then a noise snagged his attention. It was faint but it sounded like...cheering. Curiosity piqued, he climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to the bedroom door, which wasn't closed, just pushed to. Peeking out he could see a flickering whitish light playing on the wall at the end of the corridor which lead to the living space and kitchen. He heard the cheering again, slightly louder now and barely distinguishable over it, a single male voice.

Ryou listened hard for a second before he realised it was a commentator; Bakura was watching sport of some kind. He frowned. Bakura hated sport. He always complained about the rules being ridiculous and he lost patience with it all.

Ryou crept down the corridor, moving against the opposite wall and peeking round the corner. He could see the TV screen over the back of the low sofa, some Ice Hockey game which explained the white light. He couldn't see Bakura though.

Creeping forward slowly, he got the unnerving feeling that something was gong to jump out on him and scare him to death, like they did in those horrible movies Bakura watched. The only thing missing was the music. He paused and took a slow deep breath to steady himself and bring himself back to earth. He moved forward again and leant over the back of the sofa, smiling when he caught sight of what was there.

Bakura had fallen asleep on the sofa, the white light from the TV washing out his already pale skin and hair. He lay half on his back, half on his side with his head on the arm rest. One hand lay across his stomach, the other was up by his head, fingers tangled in the ends of his own long hair. He was still in his jeans and T-shirt, a glass of water half empty on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Ryou winced at the sound of a shrill whistle from the game on TV. Now he was out in the living room, the TV was actually quite loud, he was surprised Bakura had managed to fall asleep in the first place. But if the former thief could sleep through this then he must have been _really_ tired. Ryou spotted the remote tucked up to his dark's side and reached down, picking it up and flicking the TV set off.

He was suddenly deafened by silence and almost blinded by darkness. The only light a faint glow from the street lamps below their apartment window. Bakura hadn't even closed the blinds.

"Hn. Wha?" Ryou jumped as Bakura's cold fingers closed around his wrist. "Was watchin' that." He slurred sleepily, his slightly unfocussed eyes on Ryou's face.

"Really? What was the score?"

"Score? What score? What was I watching?" Ryou laughed softly.

"Come on. Bed." He leant down and gently brushed the side of Bakura's face with the backs of his fingers. "You'll ache if you stay here." Bakura yawned loudly and closed his eyes for a second before he began to lever himself up clumsily. "I'll help you, Lazy Bones." He put his hand under his dark's shoulder and helped steady him as he got to his feet. Moving round the sofa he joined Ryou and slipped his hand into Ryou's, letting the little light lead the way back to the bedroom.

Once in the room, Ryou sat him down on the edge of bed and pulled off his jeans and T-shirt, fetching the sleeping shirt from under the pillow and slipping it over the former thief's head. He moved and folded up his dark's clothes, placing them on the chair where Bakura's things lived if he hadn't gotten around to putting them away yet.

By the time he turned back round, Bakura had already crawled into bed and was waiting for him. He walked over and climbed into the bed, a little bit of warmth still lingering on the sheets from when he had left only a few minutes before. He settled himself down in his darks arms, breathing in the addictive scent of him and smiling to himself.

He lay quiet for a while, feeling his dark's body slowly unwind, his breathing gradually getting slower and deeper, the days tension leaving his muscles. He slipped a hand under Bakura's shirt, moving until his hand rested right over the strong beating of his heart and could feel himself slipping away to its rhythm.

He had no idea when it happened but the next thing he was aware of was the sound of morning after a long and peaceful sleep in the arms of the one he loved, his favourite place to be.

* * *

I love this pairing almost as much as Psychoshipping :)


End file.
